


Coming Back Home

by Justsomeone99



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Simon, M/M, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomeone99/pseuds/Justsomeone99
Summary: After winning peacefully the fight against humans Markus keeps thinking that something is missing, more like someone is missing. He can’t keep Simon out of his thoughts and the regret he feels for having abandon him in that rooftop. When Connor comes to see him the least, he is expecting is that he told him that there is a possibility that Simon is still alive. Markus decides that he needs to know, that he can’t be in peace unless he knows if Simon is actually alive or death.





	1. Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> Being a while since I write about this ship. But this idea stuck in my head and I needed to write it.  
> Hope you like it (Sorry for any mistakes)

After Markus finished his speech, he felt content, he looked behind him, North, Josh and Connor, who looked a little bit concerned, but not enough to obfuscate the joy of knowing they had won their freedom, at least for now. But he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was missing, well actually, someone was missing. He looked at the others PL600 models, and he couldn’t help but felt his heart ache a little, and he knew it wasn’t a malfunction. He wished Simon was there with them, there wasn’t a single day he regretted have leaving him in that rooftop, he tried to convince himself that it was the only choice he had, but what if it wasn’t? Maybe they could have figure something… No, he wasn’t going there again.  
  
“Can you believe this Markus? We won! For now, is only Detroit, but soon every android in the world will be free! No human will be able to stop us” North was really excited, but she also had a lot of resentful feeling against humans, he probably needed to keep an eye on her, just in case she decided again that violence was the only way.  
  
“We did it, Markus you did it, without you this would never have been possible, thank you” Josh told him, he seemed surprised, like if even he always voted for the pacific way of thing, he still couldn’t believe it actually worked. He looked so pleased and happy, and Markus felt good about it.  
  
He stepped aside, he wanted to think what was he supposed to do know, and probably assumable some teams to ensure the evacuation of the humans run smoothly, he didn’t want any more troubles for a while, even if he knew that probably was impossible. Jericho didn’t longer exist so they probably needed to find a new base of operations, some place where they could coordinate things, and help androids that are in need. But again, was he really the one for the job? Carl had reassured him when he felt lost, but now Carl was probably being evacuated as everybody else, he probably will never see him again… He didn’t want that, but deep inside he knew it was necessary, and then he begun to desire that at least Simon was there with him, North and Josh always had a clear point of view, and they were both very stubborn, but Simon was different, he always heard the opinions of everybody, and took the side he consider was the best in the moment, but also he always supported his choices, Simon had had fate in him, and he had failed him.  
  
“Markus?” It was Connor, he still looked hesitant, like if he didn’t know if he was accepted or not, he used to be their enemy, he had forced android to leave their safe places and run to Jericho, he had actually led the humans to Jericho. But Markus knew Connor was only following orders and at the same time he was fighting his programing, if what Kara and Alice had said was true, he had let go a lot of deviants, including them. He was so lost in his thought that he didn’t notice that Connor was still expecting him to say something.  
  
“Sorry, is there something you need?” Connor started to play with a coin, and habit that he seemed to have. He looked regretful and slight uncomfortable “Connor, what’s wrong?”  
  
“You never asked how did I find Jericho” That was a strange thing to comment in that moment, but Markus wasn’t going to judge Connor, he knew that Connor probably felt lost, and confused, so he was going to do anything in his power to help him.  
  
“You are right, I didn’t” But if he was being sincere, he really didn’t know what to do, what one can say to a detective deviant, that broke his programing hours ago, and then did the most risked mission in the entire world? Probably defying all the orders, he had in one second?  
  
“Well I… I…”  
  
“Connor, you don’t need to explain yourself to me, you were following orders, but you broke your programing, you help us free all that androids from Cyberlife, you need to stop—”  
  
“In the rooftop of the Stratford Tower I found an android” Markus froze, Connor couldn’t be possible talking about… “He was a PL600, serial number #501 743 923, registered with the name Simon”  
  
Could that mean… maybe Simon was alive, maybe he got the change to save him, to let him know he hadn’t abandoned him completely, that he always thought of him, that he cared about him, that he loves… But Connor remorseful expression told him that probably he needed to control his hopes, or the disappointment will be too hard to handle.  
  
“Simon was my friend” He felt awful taking about him in past tense “Is he…?” He couldn’t say it out loud.  
  
“I don’t know…”  
  
“What?” He tried very hard to not rise his voice, but he felt terrible, what was Connor’s intentions with all this?  
  
“He was in the DPD Central Station, he was injured by a SWAT team, I’m so sorry…” Markus saw Connor’s eyes fill with tears “I was desperate, I needed to find Jericho or else Cyberlife would have deactivated me, and I didn’t want that” Connor’s led started to blink rapidly, with a red color. Markus approached him and put a hand in his shoulder.  
  
“Hey, Connor, calm down…”  
  
“I’m sorry, I really am, I tricked him, used your voice to found out where Jericho was, and the I took his thirium pump, so he stopped yelling, because I didn’t want to be found before I could complete my mission”  
  
Markus took a moment to process the information, it was evident that Connor was overwhelmed with emotions, but also… Simon, Simon had been alive in the DPD, and he didn’t know, he probably could have help him, but now, it was too late. And worst of all, he probably thought in his last moments that Markus never cared about him, that he was only a resource for war, a simple tool or a storage of information. He died thinking Markus left him to die like he was nothing. Unless…  
  
“Why? Why don’t you know if he is alive or death?” He knew that sticking to hope wasn’t probably the best course of action, but he needed to know.  
  
“I left before the FBI found me, but I know they were there… but I’m not sure what they did with the… with the evidence”  
  
So, there was the smallest opportunity, that Simon was alive, and he was going to take it.  
  
“Take me, take to de DPD” He needed to be sure, to see for himself if Simon was alive or death, just then he could be in peace. He wished with all his soul that he would find him alive.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Markus find Simon. But Simon is hurt and confused. Nothing goes as easy as planned. 
> 
> _Text like this means memories or thought messages_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry because this took so long. The final chapter is now here.

They decided to leave without telling no one where they were going, Markus didn’t have the strength to tell North or Josh, they were close to Simon, and he didn’t want to give them hope in case they didn’t found anything, they had already accepted that Simon was never coming back, it wouldn’t be fair give them futile hope.

The streets were quiet that night, a lot of cars and houses had their doors open, humans had literally escaped seconds after the announcement that Detroit had to be evacuated. Some androids were passing a lost look on their faces, like if they didn’t know exactly what to do. Markus hoped they found something sooner rather than later, in the meantime he broadcasted the location where North and Josh where, maybe they could help them. Connor kept a steady peace he seemed lost in his own thoughts, Markus couldn’t even imagine what had made a Connor turn to their side, he remember the first time that they knew about him, ‘a deviant hunter’ someone really dangerous for them, North had started to say that they needed to eliminated the threat before it was too late, but Josh had pointed out that no matter how advanced his model was, there was no way it was the only way, that if they take down one another certainly appear, it was one of the first times Markus saw Simon mediate between the other two, saying that Josh was probably right, but if the case was needed they should consider North’s opinion. 

It happened again, he tried to keep his thoughts far away from Simon, but it seemed that no matter what he originally started thinking, he was always going to end thinking of him. And he felt again saddens flow all over him, but he was supposed to be optimistic, he was going to see if maybe, if maybe Simon was still alive.

“I’m really sorry—” Connor started.

“It’s okay Connor, you did a lot of things for us once you joined us, and you have apologized multiple times, there is no need for you to keep apologizing, there is nothing left to forgive” He put his hand in Connor shoulder, he wanted to reassured the other android, that things will be better from now on. 

“But I… sorry I understand, sorry” 

He wanted to tell him that he really should stop apologizing but he had the feeling that probably saying that will lead Connor to another rush of apologize. They keep walking, Markus knew the route to de DPD, and he knew they were close, he might or might not started to walk a little bit slower, he felt fear and insecurity rush through his system, he had fear and was insecure. But he forced himself to keep going. If Connor noticed anything, he decided it was better to not mention it. Markus distracted himself by running an analysis of Connor, he hadn’t had a lot of time with the other android, he didn’t know a lot about him just enough to trust him. Connor’s model was RK800, it was something curious since Markus himself was a RK200 model. Did that mean he was an older version of Connor? Did that make Connor some kind of little brother to him? They were related somehow, Markus could feel it, their systems were kind of unique, very specific but also very free, maybe that meant…

“We are here” Connor said, taking him out of his thoughts.

“So… Where… Where was the last place you saw him?” He noticed that now Connor was distracted, he seemed to be searching for something, like he was expecting something or someone to appear suddenly. And Markus had the feeling he wasn’t looking entirely for Simon, he wanted to tell him to focus, that he needed to know if Simon was alive or death immediately, but deep down, he was glad they were getting delay, that gave him more time to prepare for whatever they would find. 

“In the evidence room. This way” Connor started walking confidently, he stopped a little in the access machine, like if he wasn’t sure the automatic doors will open for him, they opened just fine. 

The inside of the DPD was dark, there were paper everywhere, like everybody had left in a rush, there were no signs of any android around. Markus remembered that the first android that the government deactivated were the ones in delicate services, like the ones in the military and the police. He wondered if some of them survived, if they became deviants before they could shut them down forever. Connor stopped suddenly by a specific desk; he was scanning the place.

“Is something wrong?” He knew that Connor used to have a human partner, Rupert had told him how Connor had let him escape in order to save said human from falling off a building, maybe that was his desk, maybe Connor missed him.

“No, it’s just… nothing, it’s nothing” Markus kept quiet, he hoped that was enough to transmit Connor, that he didn’t need to talk about that but when he wanted, he was going to be there for him. If Connor little smile had something to say about it, it was that his message was transmitted clearly. “We just need to go downstairs; the evidence room is there”

Markus let Connor go first, he wasn’t remotely ready to face what could be down there. They descended slowly, Markus felt like the first time he went to Jericho, but with a lot more fear and anxiety. He was going there, just to see if Simon was there. The with light of the evidence room blind him for a moment, he heard Connor gasp, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted his vision to focus again, but he did it, for Simon.

In the wall there were to bodies, both PL600, but a quick scan a feel in his heart told him that Simon, his Simon was the one hanging from the right side. There was a small pool of thirium was under him, it was slowly leaking from his misplaced thirium pump. He approached slowly, running a diagnostic on Simon. His memory processor was intact, which meant he was still there, but his eye processor was completely broken, tear apart and unsavable, the diagnostic came clear, Simon had shot himself, probably to avoid Connor to capture him alive so he couldn’t access to his memory, but he had failed, and Markus couldn’t be more glad. He hated to think what could have been passing through Simon’s mind in that moment, what kind of feeling he was experimenting to try that type of drastic movement, but they would have time to talk about it, to heal together, the only thing that was important right know was that he was alive. With extreme care, Markus took the misplaced pump and put it right back where it belonged it, he never stopped his diagnostic, and he saw when Simon’s system started to reboot.

“Wait, Markus are you sure that’s the best thing to do?” Connor asked him, but he didn’t care, Simon was alive and he needed to speak to him, to let him know they have won, tell him that he hadn’t wanted to leave him in that rooftop, that he regretted, that he never forgot about him, that he had come back to found him, to bring him back home, wherever that was now. Simon’s system was now online.

“What happened?” Was the first thing Simon asked, and Markus felt tears in the corner of his eyes.

“We won Simon, we won and I came back for you” He approached him, he now realized he probably should have taken him off the evidence wall, so he could be in a more comfortable position. 

“You… how dare you? Do you think that I am that stupid!? I will not fall for your tricks again!” Connor had told him what he had done, but that didn’t make this any easier, Markus was hurt and angry, he didn’t want to be angry, but he looked at Connor and he was so mad at him “Why did you come back? Are you here to tell me that everybody is dead because of me? Are you really that cruel, deviant hunter?”

Markus didn’t know what to do, there was no way to repair Simon’s eyes at the moment, he wasn’t using the other android eyes, it felt wrong, he just wanted to be able to let Simon know that he was there, the real Markus, that it was no longer Connor pretending to be him. Then he remembered, that time when North and him connected, Markus had felt what she felt, saw what she saw, he had never felt more connected to anyone like in that moment, maybe then he could… He saw his hand turning white, he just needed to touch Simon and they would be connected, he would share with him everything, from the moment they had to leave him, that he had made the choice of left him, to this precise moment, and everything would be fine, Simon would understand that he wasn’t a fake or an impostor, that he was real. But was he allowed to do such thing? He remembered North face in the instant their connection broke, as well as his own reaction, that had felt too intimate, too invasive even, a part of their past had been revealed to the other but they had wanted that, even if caught them by surprise, if he touched Simon and started a connection, what would Simon feel? Maybe he would convince him that it was really him and at the same time he would lose his trust because he had invaded his privacy, and if they had fought so hard it was to be their own beings, had rights and privacy was one of them. Maybe he could tempt the connection, testing if it was accepted or rejected. He watched as his hand turned white.

“Markus, what are you doing?” Connor asked. He had almost forgot he wasn’t alone there.

“He doesn’t trust me” He restrained himself from saying ‘because of what you did’ Connor didn’t need this right now, the guy already feel bad enough and Markus aim was to make him feel better not worse, so he could start to forgive himself. 

“What… what are you doing?” Simon asked, he sounded scared and in distress. “Why are you talking to yourself? Are you trying to mess with me!?” Simon’s light started to blink rapidly in an intense red color, he was moving too much, and obviously the DPD had just treat him as a piece of evidence, his body was still damaged and too much movement could hurt him beyond repair. Markus started to panic, he needed to find a way to calm Simon.

“Simon, it’s me Markus, I know you don’t believe that but I’m going to try and prove it to you okay?” He focused on the first moment he saw Simon, in how the flashlight had made his optic sensors became crazy for an instant. Then he connected with him briefly. He let the information run towards Simon, and he tried to block the incoming information. The contact was so short that he was able to avoid seeing anything from Simon’s memory. 

“How? Is that a memory?” Markus felt relived, Simon seemed calmer, but still unconvinced. 

“Yes, it is, that’s the first time I saw you, you remember that? I wasn’t sure where I was going and I have just felt form that dusty platform, you were the first one I saw” Simon reluctantly retrieved the skin form his hand, he moved it blind it around him, it took Markus a moment, but the second he realized that Simon wanted to share something with him he took it without hesitation.

He saw Jericho

_“What are we going to do Josh?” Markus felt Simon worry, but he wasn’t sure what he was worried about._

_“We will think of something or we…” There was an outburst, Markus saw North through Simon’s eyes, she was running top speed toward them._

_“Someone is coming” She told them._

_“That’s normal North, why are you acting like this?” Josh asked._

_“I saw him and he is weird, I have never seen a model like that, he didn’t have a led! What if they found us? For all I could see he might be a human!” Markus hadn’t known he had scared North like that, he remembered being sacred by her, when she ran pass the hallway. He felt Simons amusement in the situation._

_“Humans can’t find Jericho North, only androids can. But we can hide a little if it makes you feel safer” North nodded._

_Then he saw his fall through Simon’s eyes, he had looked really stupid, he heard Simon’s thoughts ‘no one can’t resist a fall like that if they are human. And look, blue blood, definitely an android’._

“I guess it is really you” Simon said but he sounded resigned “The deviant hunter wouldn’t have waste time to suck all the information from me, like he did with Jericho’s location” Markus felt, well disappointed, he didn’t want Simon to think it was him because he had no other choice, or because it was logical, he wanted to know it for sure. But first things first.

“Let me get you out of this thing” He easily took him out of the evidence display, he held him tight, he wanted to hug him but he restrained himself a little. He looked around, Connor was no longer in the evidence room, his alerts went off, what if this was a trap? He sent a message, Connor’s name, he received and answer quickly, _I’m upstairs Markus, I… the, the whatever you were doing looked intimate and I… I didn’t want to interrupt or… yeah that._ Connor sounded so flustered it make him chuckle.

“Who is Connor?” Simon suddenly asked.

“The deviant hunter” He felt Simon stiffen “But it’s okay he became a deviant, like us and he joined us, he fought his own battle to achieve freedom”

Simon shrugged. And Markus swore he felt his hear broke a little, he had now that he had passed a lot of terrible things but he looked so resigned, like he didn’t care anymore.

“You really think I’m the real Markus, right?”

“What other choice do I have? You sound like him, have his memories, how could it not be you, right?” He answered with a little bit of sarcasm.

Markus didn’t understand himself, the only thing he had wanted was to rescue Simon, to know he was alive, and here he was feeling unease and not as good as he supposed he would feel. Why did it bother him so much the cold treatment Simon was giving him? Why he wanted his trust so much? Why he wanted that the other was certain? Why did he care so much? It wasn’t difficult to find the answer, he was in love with Simon. And for that he wanted the other to know he was there form him, that he wasn’t some random dude with good intentions, that he knew him and that Simon knew him too. He got an idea, and if that didn’t convinced Simon, he would just work in being Simon’s friend again, because there was no way he was giving up on this.

“Can I show you something else?” He was still holding the other, so he again felt when he tensed. He nodded reluctantly. And they connected again.

_Markus saw when Simon got shot, and he got so scared that he didn’t think twice, he launched himself to help him. He had only one objective in mind, getting Simon out of there, his scanners quickly told him something he didn’t want, Simon was seriously injured, he couldn’t jump, he could probably bleed out in the sky. He kept thinking of possibilities, they couldn’t fight, they were only three of them in proper conditions, and they had small guns with counted bullets. Was there really no way out?  
He heard Josh and North started to discuss, when North said they should kill him, he almost snapped, he couldn’t believe she proposed something like that. He didn’t like the idea of leaving Simon behind, but he sure as hell wasn’t about to murder him, no matter the reason that North was giving him. So, he did the only thing he could think, he gave Simon the weapon and left, he could only hope for the best._

_While they were descending, his thought consumed him, how could he had left him there? He should have thought of something else! Simon trusted him, he saw in his eyes how hurt he had been when he decided to leave him, even if he tried to cover it. In the perfect world he would have been able to end the fight immediately, androids would be free next hour, and he could go to that rooftop, and take Simon to safety._

Since Markus shared too much, he wasn’t able to stop Simon’s memory to rush through him. 

_The moment Simon was shot, all his thoughts were ‘Why me?’ Markus felt his desperation, he had hoped to be there until the end, but in that moment, he had realized it was a foolish dream. Simon had known he wasn’t able to make the jump before Markus had. Simon hadn’t wanted to be a burden to their friends, to them. But deep down, Markus felt his anger and hurt, when they started talked about their fate like if he wasn’t there. Markus hadn’t realized that Simon had actually hopped Markus would find a way out of there, someway to save him. So, he felt his crushing hurt, disappointment, and sadness when Markus just handed him the gun and left._

“I’m so sorry” They were crying, fine tears were running through their cheeks. “I never wanted to leave you” He felt Simon embrace him, and he returned the hug immediately.

“I know, now I know, I felt it all, I’m so sorry too Markus I should have believed you the moment you walked here but—" 

“You don’t have to apologize, it’s me the one that it’s sorry, you went through hell because of me, I should have saw that coming, be better prepared so that wouldn’t happened. I could have saved you a lot of pain” He wasn’t letting go Simon anytime soon, but he separated a little so he could wash Simon’s tears, he stared into his not functionable eyes, but he knew deep down that he didn’t wanted to look at Simon’s optics processors, he just wanted to look at him, at that part of him that was behind those eyes, his soul he dare to say. 

“You did all you could Markus, I know they weren’t easy choices so you need to stop blaming yourself for what happened to me…”

They took their time, just holding each other, their foreheads touching, Markus begun to think how lucky he was, after all he got Simon back. He still felt bad about his choices, and since he had just relived the memory, he kept thinking there should have been another way. He loves Simon, he probably had feeling for him before that moment, and he had just left him. Then he felt Simon started to laugh a little.

“You still thinking it was your fault and you could have done something different?” Simon asked, and in that moment, Markus noticed he had never cut the connection. He felt embarrassed. And wait, if he had heard all his thoughts.

“Simon I…” 

He had just mentally confessed without any intention of doing it. He didn’t have a lot of time to think because he felt Simon’s lips in his accompanied by the message: _I love you too, Markus._ They kissed for a while, experiencing the whole new sensation. Markus had never felt happier in his life. 

“We should probably go” Simon said as he broke the kiss. He was smiling and still holding Markus hand “I want to meet Connor formally and I think we kept him waiting too long” 

“Yeah, we should probably do that” 

If they took another twenty minutes or so to get upstairs, well Connor didn’t mind didn’t he had been talking to Hank the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it, I suck at doing romantic stuff, so sorry if the last part is a little bit rushed. Hope you like it. (Kudos and comments are appreciated)

**Author's Note:**

> This work has only two parts.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
